The invention pertains to a business board game. Other finance and board games have been developed which attempt to simulate playing the market, buying and running companies, and the like. However, the objectives in these games are to either force the other players out of the game through bankruptcy, to amass more money than anyone else or to amass a certain amount of money first. The games which are based upon the format of driving the other players into bankruptcy to win, is a game of attrition, in which players are forced out of the game before the game is completed. The games which are based upon the formats of amassing the largest amount of money or amassing a certain amount of money first, tend to lack the skill, planning, negotiations, etc. to the extent which may be found in games based upon a different pretext.